Millionaires, Malfoys and Marriage
by pink-neon
Summary: Fresh from her seventh year at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger faces bigger problems, including finding out that she's from a rich, pureblood family with a reputation to keep, and is engaged to a certain, conceited pureblood we all know so well. Is fate as bad
1. Crystal Rings and Painful Memories

CHAPTER 1: CRYSTAL RINGS AND PAINFUL MEMORIES  
  
It is a lovely afternoon at the Hale residence and seventeen year old Hermione Granger was sitting on her front porch, gazing at the hedge. She was in deep thought, recalling all the memories she had shared with her friends during all those years at studying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sure, she had already graduated, been offered lots of jobs by the Ministry of Magic and others, but she simply declined and preferred to stay in the Muggle world where she thought she would be happy. But the pain in her heart never ceased to fade away, even though she did everything to make it disappear. Wherever she go, whatever she do, she couldn't forget about her past. Until now, the image of her parents' bloodstained face and the Death Eaters that surrounded them still lingered in her mind. It was a very painful moment for her and she blamed their death to herself. If she hadn't been a witch, if she hadn't studied at Hogwarts and had gotten involved in the final battle with Voldemort, her parents couldn't have been dead by now. But they just are. Now, she is currently living with her aunt, uncle and cousins from the wizarding world. Speaking of bestfriends, Mrs. Hale, Hermione's aunt, called from inside, "Hermione, dear, you've got mail!"  
  
Hermione jumped from the porch and quickly made her way inside the living room where her aunt was.  
  
"Are these from my friends?" Hermione asked anxiously as her aunt handed her the letters.  
  
"Yes, from Harry and Ron to be exact," Mrs. Hale replied, not leaving her eyes off her sewing.  
  
"Thanks, Aunt Holly," Hermione said and sprinted up the stairs to her room where she found her cousins Fay and Larissa sprawled on the floor, reading magazines. Although they don't share a room together, it had been a habit for her cousins to go to her room, indicating the strong bond between the three.  
  
"Ooh, ooh, look at this dress, Mione! It's so elegant!" Larissa told her, shoving the magazine on Hermione's face.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," Hermione said and sat down on her purple bean bag and tore open Harry's letter.  
  
Fay immediately recognized Harry's handwriting as Hermione always let them ready her friends' letters. "Let me see that!" she said. She and Larissa went to Hermione's side and read it out loud along with Hermione.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Hello! How are you? I hope you're doing fine. Are you still having nightmares about your parents? Maybe you should really consult someone who might help you, although of course Ron and I are still here to support you no matter what. Speaking of Ron, I'm staying here at the Burrow, staying for the summer holidays. You know I can't stand the Dursleys any longer. Besides, Mrs. Weasley insisted and I simply cannot decline her offer. Oh, let me tell you how evil Fred and George had become. They kept teasing Ginny. Oh, the poor little girl. Mrs. Weasley once caught them bewitching Ginny's hair without her noticing and they received quite a good spanking. Ron, on the other hand, had become a very good Quidditch player, but of course no one can ever beat him at wizarding chess. Anyway, we were thinking if you could come over and visit us her. I know it may seem impossible as you said you didn't want to be reminded of the painful memories and all...but we really really miss you so much. Please let me know what you think of it. I'll be waiting for your reply.  
  
Love, Harry  
  
P.S. I'm going to start my new job as Auror next month! I'm so excited!  
  
Hermione smiled as she folded the piece of paper and placed it on top of her desk.She was so happy to hear from her friend again.  
  
"So, are you meeting with them?" Larissa asked, her hazel brown eyes burning with curiosity.  
  
Hermione bit her lip and avoided their gaze. She understood that her friends miss her as much as she does, but she's not yet ready to face everybody.  
  
"I take that as a no," Fay said, sitting beside her cousin.  
  
"I know you're still not prepared, but how long are you going to hide yourself inside your shell? Come on, Hermione. You have to move on," she said softly.  
  
"I am moving on," Hermione retorted.  
  
"Oh, Hermione...what are we going to do with you?" Larissa said, sighing.  
  
Hermione's face twitched into a smile. "Go with me to the mall?" she suggested, wiggling her eyebrows. Fay and Larissa grinned.  
  
"Alright," they said. The three girls changed their clothes, said goodbye to Mrs. Hale and made their way to the mall. They went shopping, boy hunting and finally, to Eron's Ice Cream Parlor.  
  
"Mmm...can I have your double scoop of strawberry and chocolate ice cream, Larissa?" Hermione said sweetly.  
  
"Oh, no you won't," Larissa replied curtly. "You already finished yours. And you'll get fat."  
  
"Oh, come on, Larissa," Fay said, grinning. "You know she doesn't gain weight no matter how many ounces of fat she eats." Larissa laughed.  
  
"Well, if Larissa doesn't want to give it to me, maybe I can have yours then," Hermione told Fay.  
  
Fay grinned. "Alright...if you'll give me your ring," she said, pointing to a crystal ring on Hermione's finger. It was a very rare one indeed, with several diamonds forming the letter F and Fay had never seen a crystal ring before, except this one.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Never. How many times do I have to tell you, this is so important to me. My mother gave it for my 16th birthday and I will never give it up no matter what," she said firmly.  
  
"Hey, easy. I was just kidding," Fay said, giggling.  
  
Hermione smiled. They spent a lot of time talking animatedly about different things that when they went home, they were greeted by a furious Mrs. Hale.  
  
"Um, hi mom," Larissa said, trying to sound casual.  
  
"Do you know what time your curfew is?" Mrs. Hale whispered.  
  
Fay gulped. "Yes," she muttered quietly.  
  
"And do you know what time it is now?" Mrs. Hale continued, looking at one guilty face to another.  
  
"Nine-thirty," Hermione answered.  
  
"So," Mrs. Hale said, hands on her hips. She was about to start with her lecture but was interrupted when the phone rang.  
  
"You wait right here," she said to the three before picking up the phone and saying "Hello?"  
  
"Oh, yes! Yes of course...very well....no....yes...ok...and? Oh, alright...Really? I unders—WHAT?"  
  
The three girls jumped up in surprise. They glanced at Mrs. Hale and noticed that her face had turned pale and it was as if her death had just been announced. "I...alright dear...yes...ok...I will....yes...try-later...ok...bye," she said and hung off.  
"Who was that, mom?" Larissa asked.  
  
Mrs. Hale collapsed on a chair. "Just your dad," she said.  
  
"Well? What did he say?" Fay asked.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry...ev-everything's just...fine...Bart just...checked on us and ...never mind. You two, go straight to bed. I need to talk with Hermione," Mrs. Hale told them. Fay and Larissa both nodded, sensing that something's not just right. Hermione, who was wondering what this has got to do with her, sat nervously on the couch beside her aunt and asked, "What is it you want to talk about?"  
  
Mrs. Hale took off the apron she was wearing and placed it on the table. "I...don't know where to begin," she said. "But promise me dear, don't be too shocked about what I'm going to say..."  
  
Hermione nodded. She had never seen her aunt sound so nervous. "Please go on," she said.  
  
Mrs. Hale inhaled. "Well...your Uncle Bart told me that-that..." she said, "They found your parents."  
  
Hermione blinked, trying to process the information. A million questions raced in her mind. She was speechless. "Wha-my parents are already dead!" she said, nearly choking. But, could it be that they are somehow alive? A little voice in her head said.  
  
But her question was confirmed when Mrs. Hale said, "Your real parents, I mean."  
  
Hermione stared at her aunt. She felt a mixture of emotions; anger and confusion. "Wha-what do you mean...my-my real parents? You...you don't mean..." Hermione stammered, her face as white as a sheet of paper. She finally understood where this talk is heading.  
  
"Yes, dear. The parents you've known all you life aren't your real ones. I'm sorry to break it to you dear, but..." Mrs. Hale said, resting her hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
Hermione felt like she was falling out into the darkness. She didn't expect this to happen. "No! This...this is...impossible! Aunt Holly...please...tell me you're just joking..." Hermione said, tears stinging his eyes.  
  
"Oh, dear..." Mrs. Hale said, trying to comfort Hermione, who was now shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Aunt Holly, tell me it's not true..." Hermione begged.  
  
"Hermione, I can't lie and you know that," Mrs. Hale said.  
  
"Oh, Aunt Holly!" Hermione cried, throwing herself on her aunt. For a while, she just sat there, crying in Mrs. Hale's arms.  
  
"You feeling better?" Mrs. Hale whispered. Hermione nodded. She was grateful for Mrs. Hale, who had become like her second mother.  
  
"Do you want to know who they are?" Mrs. Hale asked.  
  
Again, Hermione nodded.  
  
"They are purebloods. They gave you to my sister the moment you were born. It's not because they don't want you, but because your real mother was afraid of her father if he found out that she has a child. It was a very difficult choice for her to make, leaving you to her best friend. But she did it anyway for your safety. Hermione, your mother is the only person she could trust at the moment. And the crystal ring your mother gave you, it was from your real parents. They wanted you to have it when you turn sixteen. They also have the same ring so someday, if ever you meet, you would be able to recognize each other."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as more tears cascaded down her rosy cheeks. All her life she had always known herself as the filthy little mudblood with brains, and now all of the sudden she finds out she isn't. She was so confused and the question "What am I going to do?" filled her mind. Half of her hated her real parents for abandoning her but the other half wanted to see them. Soon, the other side of her won and she found herself saying, "I want to see them."  
  
Mrs. Hale smiled. "I thought so too. Bart also said that...they wish to see you too," she told Hermione. Hermione didn't say anything.  
  
"I know it's very hard for you to do this...the same goes for them. But...why don't you try?" Mrs. Hale said gently.  
  
Hermione nodded. "I will try, Aunt Holly. I will," she whispered.  
  
"That's good. Now you go and rest," Mrs. Hale said as she wiped off Hermione's tears.  
  
Hermione obediently did so and went to her room and collapsed on her bed. She saw her cousins sitting on the arm chairs, looking at her with concern.  
  
"Please don't ask why," she told them.  
  
"We already know. We listened to the whole conversation. Oh, Hermione, we're terribly sorry..." Larissa said, getting up and kneeling beside Hermione's bed.  
  
Hermione couldn't hide her emotions to them. "I feel...so...."  
  
"It's ok, Mione. We're here to listen," Fay said, touching her cousin's hand. Hermione couldn't help it. She cried.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
The next day is as depressing as yesterday. Hermione was moping and sulking all day in her room, not bothering to finish her meals and just stared off into space. Soon, she decided to answer Harry's letter, as not to keep him waiting. She grabbed a quill and parchment and began writing, pouring all her emotions in that single piece of paper.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm glad for you for being an Auror. Congratulations! I always knew you would make it someday. I'm also happy for Ro. Does he have any plans of trying out for the Bulgarian Quidditch team? Maybe he'll pass. You know Harry, before I was set on not going to see you there, you already know why,but...something happened to me that could make a great impact in my life. My aunt told me that I was a pureblood and that I was just adopted. Oh, Harry, I can't explain how I feel right now. All I know is that it's terrible and it pains me a lot. I'm mad at them for not telling me but now I'm just dead curious to find out who they are. So the answer to your question is yes, I'm going to go see you tomorrow at 8:00 am at the Three Broomsticks, ok? And please tell Ron to make it on time just for tomorrow.  
  
Lots of love, Hermione  
  
She whistled and her owl Rain went to her side with a hoot. It was colored cream and had been a gift from her friends. She tied the note on the owl's leg and it went off, knowing already where it has to be delivered. Deciding she should get ready for tomorrow, she knocked on Fay and Larissa's door. They opened it and stared wide-eyed at her.  
  
"You-you went out of your room!" Fay said, unable to believe it.  
  
Hermione managed a crooked smile. "Of course. Can you two go shopping with me?" she asked.  
  
Larissa hugged her. "Oh, I'm glad you're ok now. Of course we'll go with you!" she said. And so they went to the mall again, much to the surprise of Mr. and Mrs. Hale.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
"Oh, I'm late! Ron and Harry will kill me!" Hermione exclaimed as she hurriedly ran down the stairs in her black stilettos. It was already 7:40 and she had a maximum of 20 minutes to make her way to The Three Broomsticks.  
  
She hugged her cousins goodbye, then kissed Mr. and Mrs. Hale a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to miss you all," she told them, feeling tears on her eyes.  
  
"We all will," Mrs. Hale said, smiling at her favorite niece.  
  
"Don't forget to e-mail us, ok?" Fay said, fighting the urge to cry.  
  
"And always take care, dear. Remember you are always welcome to stay here," Mr. Hale said kindly.  
  
"OK," Hermione said. She took one last look at her second family and grabbed some Floo powder and shouted, "The Three Broomsticks!"  
  
She closed her eyes and felt like coughing. The next thing she knew she landed on the Three Broomstick's fireplace, covered in soot and ashes. After a quick rush to the bathroom to fix herself up, she searched the crowd for a red-headed guy and a pair of emerald green eyes.  
  
"Hermione!" someone called from behind her. She turned around and came face to face with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" she exclaimed, reaching out for a group hug.  
  
"Ouch! I can't breathe, Mione," Ron grumbled at Hermione's tight embrace.  
  
"Sorry," Hermione said, grinning widely.  
  
Harry turned to look at his best friend, examining her from head to toe. He couldn't believe this was the old know-it-all, bookworm girl he once knew because standing before him is a pretty image of goddess, her radiant beauty standing out among all. She had long, wavy brown hair that shined like the stars, smiling chocolate brown eyes, cherry red lips and creamy white skin. She was standing 5'5 and was wearing cardigan pants, a fancy, sleeveless top and some accessories.  
  
"You look so...different," Ron stated.  
  
Hermione giggled as she put her arms around her best friends. "I know, it's just a little change. No big deal. Anyway, let's go discuss life over there," she said, pointing to an empty chair across the cashier.  
  
"So," Harry said, sitting down. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine,' Hermione replied, "But nervous."  
  
"About?" Ron asked.  
  
"About meeting my real parents. Seriously, Harry, haven't you told him anything?" Hermione said.  
  
"I did! Right Ron?"  
  
"Whatever," Ron muttered. "When are you going to see them?"  
  
"Tomorrow," Hermione replied. "Just the thought of it makes my nerves crack."  
  
Harry frowned. "You'll go back here tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head and flashed him a bright smile. "No. I'll stay here at a hotel. I believe you have hotels here?"  
  
"Well...we have kind-of hotels here..." Harry replied.  
  
"But I can't let you stay in a hotel, whatever that thing is, because-"  
  
"Ron, a hotel is not a thing. It's a place," Hermione corrected.  
  
"Whatever. So, you'll just have to stay at our house for your safety," Ron told her.  
  
"Oh, no, no. Please don't bother. I can take care of myself very well."  
  
"Hermione, I insist," Ron said, looking at her imploringly.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Fine. Thank you, Ron. I owe you one," she said.  
  
"You owe me nothing, Hermione. I'm just doing my job as a friend," Ron told her.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Harry's voice rang on their heads. "Are you two finished with your sentimental moments? I'm feeling a little left out here," he said. He had been listening to the whole conversation and was getting pretty bored.  
  
"Oops, sorry," Hermione said, giggling.  
  
Ron looked at his wrist watch, glancing at the time. "Oh, bloody hell! It's already time for lunch! Mum will go mad if we're late. You'll come with us, right Hermione? Unless... you don't have your things yet," he said, looking for Hermione's belongings but found none except her bag.  
  
Hermione grinned and pulled out something from her bag. It seemed like little Lego pieces.  
  
"Oh, casting a Minimizing Charm, ain't we?" Harry said, grinning, looking at the clever witch he knew so well.  
  
"I don't want to carry any heavy load," Hermione reasoned.  
  
"So, c'mon then, Harry, Mione. Let's go back to The Burrow. Oh, I'm sure Mum will be glad to see you again, Mione. And believe me, Ginny will go nuts," Ron said as they marched out of the pub.  
  
"I'll be glad to see them too," Hermione said with a smile.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
What's on Chapter 2: Hermione finally gets to meet her parents! And she had almost  
Gone crazy when she sees where she'll live! Find out what will happen next on  
The continuation......  
  
Hey! Hope you like the first chapter. I have already written the second chapter so it will only be a while before I update. Draco fans, just wait, Draco's appearance would be on the third or fourth chapter. Please wait! And what do you think of this fic? Can't wait to get reviews! Remember, the more reviews, the more I write!!!! 


	2. The Finlay Mansion

CHAPTER 2: THE FINLAY MANSION  
  
"Hermione! Oh, my, how fast you've grown," Mrs. Weasley cried as Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived at The Burrow a few minutes past twelve.  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Weasley, it's so good to see you again," Hermione said, hugging Ron's mother. She then heard the sounds of footsteps and the other Weasleys poked their heads out only to find Hermione on their front door.  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed as she quickly pulled Hermione into a tight embrace.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione said, taking a look at her friend. She had grown taller but still had the same red hair and freckles. Hermione had to admit, she looked cute.  
  
"Hermione? Is that you?" Fred asked, squinting and looking at her closer.  
  
"Hey," Hermione greeted, smiling at the twins.  
  
"Whoa! Nice ass!" George told her. "Looking very hot, Hermione!"  
  
"George!" Percy scolded, frowning at his brothers' immaturity.  
  
"C'mon, dear, sit down and eat," Mrs. Weasley said, steering her to the dining area but Hermione refused.  
  
"But you hadn't had lunch yet," Harry pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm strictly on a diet," Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh, so that explains your nice curves," Fred said, grinning cheekily.  
  
"Fred!" Percy scolded again. "Are you forgetting you twins are already engaged?"  
  
Hermione giggled. She was about to ask if she could go fix her things but Mrs. Weasley forced her to sit down.  
  
"Even if you are on a diet, dear, try to at least drink a glass of juice. Pineapple or orange?" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Alright, pineapple please," Hermione said. While waiting for her juice, her eyes wandered over the house. It was still the old place she once knew. The Weasleys' family pictures were still hanging on that same spot since the last time she had been there. Mrs. Weasley's collection of magazines and books were stacked neatly on the bookshelves. They still had that old burgundy couch and the mahogany table in the living room. And the house still gave that magical touch, with the home appliances functioning by itselves.  
  
"So, what have you guys been doing this summer?" she asked the Weasleys and Harry.  
  
"Nothing much," Ginny replied.  
  
"Oh, I'm going to try out for the Chuddley Cannon team next week. Oh, I hope I pass!" Ron said excitedly through his mouthful of ham.  
  
"He's been talking about it all summer, it drives us crazy. Anyway, I'm still working at the Ministry of Magic," Percy informed.  
  
"And oh, after that job with Charlie at Romania, Fred and I have decided to work on a joke shop," George told her.  
  
"Sounds pretty cool," Hermione said.  
  
"And we're convincing Ginny to sign a contract with us for her to be our image model. But she's so stubborn, you see, it's taking her too long to decide," Fred continued.  
  
Ginny, who was sitting beside Fred, elbowed him in the ribs and he muttered "Ow!" "Oh, Hermione, if only you know what these rascals had been doing to me all summer..." she said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Harry and Ron told me," Hermione said, smiling.  
  
Harry and Ron tried to ignore Ginny's death glares and started busying themselves with their food.  
  
"How about you, Hermione? How have you been? About what happened with your parents..." Percy said.  
  
Hermione looked away. "The past is past. And did I mention I was adopted?" she said, trying to hide her loneliness.  
  
This set the mood for everyone. Fred dropped his fork, George choked on his pork, Ginny stopped eating and Percy shot a confused glance at Hermione. It was at that same time when Mrs. Weasley arrived with Hermione's juice.  
  
"Sorry if it took me too long, dear. You see, I forgot where I last put the jar and...What happened to you four? It's like you have just seen a ghost," Mrs. Weasley said, staring at her children.  
  
It took a while before George was able to talk. "Hermione said she's adopted, mum," he muttered.  
  
"What?!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "Is this true, dear?"  
  
"Yes. Sorry if I didn't tell you earlier, but I was just informed last week. I still don't know who they are though, only the fact that they're purebloods," Hermione told them in between sips of her juice.  
  
"And?" Ginny said, wanting to know more.  
  
"That's basically it. I won't find much, not until I meet them tomorrow anyway," Hermione replied.  
  
"And you act just so calm?" Fred said.  
  
Hermione shrugged, when deep inside her she was also asking the same question.  
  
"So you'll be moving in with your parents then?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe yes, maybe no," Hermione said. After that, the conversation ended and everybody went busy on their plates. After lunch, Ginny led Hermione to her room where she offered to share with her during her temporary stay with the Weasleys.  
  
"I still can't believe you're a pureblood and you're adopted," Ginny said as she stood in front of the mirror and started combing her hair.  
  
"Me too," Hermione said. "I'm really, really nervous. What if they don't like me? What if they decided not to keep me? What if they were like Malfoy's parents or something?"  
  
Ginny patted her on the back. "Sure they'll like you. No parent can resist their child, I tell you," she said.  
  
Hermione smiled. "You sound like Mrs. Weasley," she told her.  
  
Ginny giggled. "And you act so paranoid," she retorted.  
  
Hermione laughed as she cuddled Ginny's cat Stardust. She thought the name sounded too silly, but Ginny has her own ways. "So, have he asked you out yet?" she asked, twirling a few strands of hair.  
  
Ginny frowned. "Who?"  
  
Hermione whacked Ginny's head with a pillow. "Harry, of course! Who else could I be talking about? Unless you have other admirers..." she said, smiling slyly.  
  
Ginny didn't answer.  
  
"Come on, Ginny! Harry's an adult now. Maybe he's already proposed to you..." Hermione said.  
  
Ginny blushed furiously. "He hadn't because he doesn't like me! Besides, I already have a boyfriend and we've been going steady for a few months now," she responded quickly.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "What?! Why didn't you told me before?" she said.  
  
"Well...now you already know..." Ginny said.  
  
"You and Ron have a partner for life, Fred, George and Percy's all engaged...and what's left for me and Harry?" Hermione said, sighing. She imagined herself a few years from now, an old, single woman with no one but her cat to keep her company while her friends had happy lovelives, married with kids...  
  
"Oh, puh-leez, Hermione! If you aren't one of those beauties who had given up on love," Ginny said.  
  
Hermione just groaned.  
  
Ginny decided to change the subject. "Hey! You know what, why don't we go to a beauty shop? You have to get ready for your big day tomorrow."  
  
"But-"  
  
"You're doing this for your parents, ok?" Ginny said.  
  
"Fine! Let's go," Hermione said defeatedly.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Hermione couldn't breathe and her palms were sweating with nervousness. For the first time in her entire life, she is about to meet her real parents. She had visions of what they would be like and she pictured herself with them as a family. But then she would think of her Muggle parents again and she'd start crying. She looked around the newly built restaurant in Hogsmeade were she is supposed to meet with her parents. Still no sign of them, she glanced at her watch and realized she had been waiting there for half an hour, sipping hot tea and casting glances at the crowd. She even rushed to the bathroom several times to make sure she looked good. She remembered looking at herself in the mirror a while ago, staring at her own reflection. She wore a pastel pink skirt that Ginny had picked for her and a tube top with a white blazer covering it. Her wavy, chestnut hair hung loosely down to her waist as always, although she put jeweled pins on it to make her hair look a little nicer than before. She had on her pink pumps and a silver choker. And of course, on her finger is her precious crystal ring.  
  
She almost jumped up in her seat when a voice said, "Hermione? Hermione Granger?"  
  
She turned around to see a man dressed elegantly in a black suit and he looked like a walking goldmine, with lots of fine gold jewelry on his fingers and neck. Beside him was a woman wearing a long red dress, with as much jewelry on her body and she wore make up. They both looked very rich and eccentric but what surprised Hermione the most is the fact that they resembled her in every way.  
  
"Margaret Florence Finlay and Audrey Vinch Finlay," the man introduced.  
  
"Are-are you...my parents?" she asked, knowing the answer.  
  
The couple raised their crystal rings that were identical to Hermione's. She also showed hers and the woman burst into tears. "Oh, Razelle!" she cried.  
  
"Razelle?" Hermione said in puzzlement.  
  
"Yes, your name is Francesca Razelle," the man said.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, thinking how eccentric the name sounds. "Mom? Dad?"  
  
"My daughter," Mr. Finlay said as he and his wife embraced Hermione. When they finally let go of each other, they sat down again, her parents smiling at Hermione.  
  
"My, you look so grown up already," her mom told her, staring at her now seventeen year old daughter. "We weren't sure if you would show up. We couldn't blame you, being the bad parents we are." With this she burst into more tears.  
  
Hermione couldn't stand to see them like this. "Please don't say that. You're not bad at all. I understand why you gave me to my foster parents. Let's just forget about the past...and start again," she said softly.  
  
Her mother looked at her with teary eyes. "You actually want us...to start again? You're ...giving us...another chance to make up for everything?" she said hopefully.  
  
Hermione rested her hands on her mother's. "Yes. I cannot live to see you suffer. And I really like to form our family again," she said. Hermione's parents hugged her again, not wanting to let go.  
  
"Oh, dear, you don't know how much we longed to do this...to touch and hug you," her dad said, tears of joy stinging his eyes.  
  
"Oh, mom, dad..." Hermione said, savoring the moment she was sharing with them.  
  
"Please come with us back at home," Mrs. Finlay said.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Of course I will," she said.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Hermione, or Razelle, as her parents would call her, was more anxious than before. Now she was on the way to the next big step of her life, moving in with her parents. From the first time she saw them and not to mention the fact that they were now riding in a horse driven carriage that her parents own, she could tell that they were rich. But she had no idea how rich they were, until they reached the Finlay land.  
  
"Razelle, honey, look at all that vast land. Isn't it lovely?" Mrs. Finlay whispered. Hermione followed her mother's gaze and found her right. She looked in awe at the green meadows and the chocolate brown hills and the crystal clear lake. It all seemed so perfect.  
  
"It's wonderful," Hermione muttered under her breath.  
  
"I thought so too. I also fell in love with it the moment your father brought the property," Mrs. Finlay said, looking at her husband.  
  
"You own that land?" Hermione said, surprised.  
  
Mr. Finlay grinned. "Yup," he replied.  
  
Before Hermione could even reply, the carriage stopped to a halt and she was in for a bigger surprise, because standing right before her very own eyes is a very huge mansion, one that is even bigger than Hogwarts or any other place she had ever been to. It was white, with over a hundred floors and lots of green bushes and plants all trimmed in such an elegant way. She noticed the big golden gate with the big letter F on it. Her jaw dropped. She couldn't imagine herself living in that house of grandeur and luxury.  
  
"Don't you like it, honey?" Mrs. Finlay said worriedly.  
  
"Mom, are you kidding? This is beyond gorgeous!" Hermione replied as she followed her parents outside the carriage and into the front steps of the house were several men were guarding.  
  
"Oh, I was afraid you didn't like it," Mrs. Finlay said, sighing a sigh of relief.  
  
Hermione gasped when she stepped inside the house. It was even more beautiful than the outside. The walls were white and there were imported and expensive furniture occupying the space of the room. Paintings and portraits of the Finlay family and ancestors were seen hanging on the walls. There were also statues, sculptures, jars and figurines of all kinds, all looking very rare and expensive. The curtains were made of silk and the carpet was new from Italy.  
  
Hermione's eyes were as big as saucers. "This is where I will live?" she said, dumbstruck. She followed her parents towards a bigger part of the house where they were greeted by house elves and maids.  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you, Lord, Mistress and Madame?" a maid asked courteously.  
  
"I want tea served for us at the fifth floor lobby," Mrs. Finlay said before looking at her daughter. "Care to join us?"  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm a bit tired from the journey. Can I just go to my room?" she said.  
  
"Of course dear," Mrs. Finlay said and motioned for one of the maids to come here.  
  
"Yes, my mistress?" said the young girl with golden curls.  
  
"Bring my daughter to her room," Mrs. Finlay ordered.  
  
"As you wish, Mistress," the girl said and bowed to the Finlays before leaving with Hermione.  
  
"What's your name?" Hermione asked kindly as they made their way to the east wing of the house.  
  
"Belle, Madame," the maid said shyly.  
  
"You don't need to call me Madame you know," Hermione told her.  
  
Belle blushed as she looked shyly at her masters' daughter. How kind she is. "It-it is a rule in the mansion, Madame...and Lord Finlay will be extremely mad if we disobey him..." she answered politely.  
  
"Is that so? Well...alright. I might as well get used to it," Hermione said.  
  
Belle led her to a flight of stairs that was moving like the one in Dumbledore's office. The girl whispered aloud, "27th floor" and she and Hermione stepped on the moving stairs. After a matter of seconds, they reached the 27th floor, Hermione didn't know how. Must be some kind of advanced magic, she thought. Hermione marveled at the many great things she saw. She also noticed that there were a lot of house elves and maids in every corner of the house, probably cleaning. She was so engulfed in her own thoughts that she was startled when Belle told her she already passed by her room.  
  
"Oh," was all she could say. She went inside the room after Belle and gasped. It was, once again, one of the loveliest things she had ever seen. The motif was pink with purple touching. On the center is a velvet couch and several comfy sofas and a center table and a few figurines on top of it. The windows were covered by silk curtains and the walls were enchanted so that it changes colors according to the weather and the seasons. As it was summer now, it was a mixture of bright, hot colors that reminded Hermione greatly of Hawaii. To top it all, there was also a big, cozy fireplace on the other side. Wondering where exactly her bedroom is, Hermione's eyes moved to the staircase leading to another floor but still part of her room. She went up and found several doors. She opened the largest one made of fine wood and nearly fainted. It was her bedroom and there enough was a queen size bed with fur trimmed comforters and big, soft pillows. There was a huge dresser and on the other side is a medium sized plush couch with a small, round table. To her surprise, she found Crookshanks curled into a ball, sleeping on what seemed like her own bed. She closed the door and moved on to the next room. There was a big Jacuzzi there, a bathtub and a shower room made of glass. She saw a wide, full length mirror and a sink made of marble. The bathroom smelled like roses and lilies, just the way she liked it. Unable to believe her eyes, she went to her other room and gaped at what seemed like a dressing room. It also looked like a shop, with hundreds of shoes, clothes, bags etc. stored neatly and orderly according to category. Moving on, she found out that the next room was a library. She squealed in delight at the many shelves of books. Then, she opened the last door. It wasn't really a room, but a balcony where she could see the whole mansion from above.  
  
"Madame, are you ok?" Belle asked softly.  
  
Hermione blinked. "Oh, sorry. This is just too much to handle. I'm...shocked," she said. "Anyway, I'm going to sleep." She walked towards her door, but stopped. "And oh, Belle?" she said.  
  
"Yes, Madame?" Belle answered.  
  
"You'll be my personal maid from now on," Hermione told her and went to her room to sleep.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Hey people! Thanks for the reviews! Mwah! And I'm hoping you could continue to support me throughout this entire story. Oh, please forgive me, I know the showing-of-room part and the chapter itself was sooooo long and boring and I was over exaggerating about the hundred floors and Lord, Mistress etc. part, but I can't help myself! I'm really sorry! But at least I updated very early. Don't forget to review!!!  
  
PiNk NeoN 


	3. Parties and Surprises

CHAPTER 3: PARTIES AND SURPRISES  
  
Hermione was sitting on a couch in her bedroom, reading a book. But no matter how she tried, she couldn't concentrate. Her thoughts were about her new home and her parents. Yes, they were rich, very rich. Maybe even richer than the Malfoys, she thought. Her dad was everything a cool dad could be and her mom was stunning and pretty. They were both kind and loving parents and that's what mattered to her.  
  
She looked around the room and remembered waking up early that morning shrieking as to why she was in a mansion or something, but then remembered this is her new home. It was indeed very hard for her to believe.  
  
Just then, her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in," she said. She expected it to be Belle or the other maids, but to her astonishment, it was her dad.  
  
"Hey dad," Hermione greeted.  
  
"You ok there?" Mr. Finlay asked.  
  
"Yeah. I like this room very much," Hermione told him.  
  
"Good. Anyway, I just wanted to check on you. And oh, did I mention we're going to have a party tonight?" Mr. Finlay said.  
  
"A party?" Hermione said, looking confused.  
  
"Yeah. A welcome party for you. We want everybody to finally know and recognize the only Finlay heiress," Mr. Finlay told his daughter.  
  
"Heiress?" Hermione said. She hadn't thought of that.  
  
"Yup. Anyway, your appointed personal maid is going here later to fix you up for the party. Many rich people are coming, and there's also the press, so you better get ready," Mr. Finlay said and before Hermione could argue, he was gone. She slumped on the couch and groaned. "Party? Press? People? Uh-oh, I don't think I can manage," she said weakly.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
"Come in," came the muffled voice of Lord Finlay's daughter.  
  
Belle and several other maids opened the door and saw the lady whose eyes were on the screen, busy with that weird device called a computer.  
  
"Oh, Belle," Hermione said as she turned and finally looked at them. "What is it?"  
  
"I am sorry to bother you, Madame, but Lord and Mistress Finlay ordered us to prepare you for tonight's party. Surely you have been informed?" Belle said with the same amount of respect and politeness in her voice whenever she talked with such high class people.  
  
"Oh! Funny me, I almost forgot!" Hermione said, stifling a laugh. "Just give me a second to shut this thing off."  
  
The maids watched in amazement as Hermione quickly shut off her computer. "So, should we get started?" she asked.  
  
The servants nodded and first dragged her to the bathroom and into the bathtub. After a long time of scrubbing and soaking, they headed for the dressing room where Hermione had to choose among the many clothes she could wear. Then came the job of the make-up artist and the hairstylist. It took them what seemed like hours that when Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"OH. MY. GOSH." Hermione said. She wore a midnight blue corset that showed off her nice curves. Her hair was still wavy and untied, although some strands were given an extra curl to have that charming princess look. She realized she was wearing a pure gold necklace with lots of crystals and gems dangling on it with matching earrings and bracelet. Her face was glowing with her cheeks rosier than before and her pouting lips were shimmering pink. In short, she looked dead gorgeous.  
  
The maids, proud of her work, took a still dazed Hermione to the room on the 59th floor where the party was being held. As soon as she stepped foot inside, the chattering stopped and all eyes were on her.  
  
It was Mr. Finlay that broke the silence. "I would like to present my lovely daughter, none other than Miss Francesca Razelle Finlay."  
  
The crowd erupted into thunderous applause. Hermione was then greeted by many people that she was forced to shake their hands and say things like "How do you do?" She could very well see that they were rich people judging from their appearance to the way they carry themselves. Then came another dilemma: the press. Cameras flashed while reporters raised their microphones for a brief interview with the Finlay heiress. When everybody else seemed to be busy, she took it as a cue and went to a quiet corner of the room and just contentedly sipped her champagne.  
  
"Pretty bored, are you?" said someone just behind her. She turned around to see a girl her age, with blue eyes and sandy blond hair.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione replied.  
  
The girl smiled. "Hi, my name's Penelope. Penelope Foxburn," she introduced, shaking Hermione's hand. "Razelle, right?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Your name sounds familiar...I must have read about it in the Daily Prophet or something," she said, racking her brains and thinking hard.  
  
Penelope grinned. "Yup, must be my dad. He was a Death Eater brought to Azkaban," she explained.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Hermione said.  
  
"It's ok. You're lucky your parents didn't join the Dark Lord," Penelope said.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say. Instead, she decided to change the subject. "So is it always like this during parties and special occasions?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, you bet. Before I was bored too, but then I got used to it. You will too, don't worry," Penelope said.  
  
"Right," Hermione said. "Just a few days in this house and it gets all boring, especially with no one to talk to except the maids and my parents who're always busy."  
  
"Yeah, just like what I thought," Penelope said. "If you want, I can visit you here sometimes and introduce you to my friends."  
  
Hermione's face brightened. "Really? That would be great!" she said. She was really grateful for this girl, she was kind, sweet and friendly.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt this little chat, but Pen, your mom's calling you," someone said. Both girls looked up and saw a black haired guy. Hermione thought he was cute, only he wore a smirk on his face.  
  
"Sorry, Razelle, I'm probably needed. I'll just get back to you later, ok? And Jared, you keep her company," Penelope said, looking expectantly at the guy.  
  
"Ok, see you later," Hermione told her and watched as her new friend go away.  
  
"So, how's the new lady of the house?" the guy asked, leaning against the wall and looking at her with his mysterious black eyes.  
  
"Uh, fine," Hermione said. "How about you? Are you enjoying?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Pretty cool place you have here. By the way, I'm Jared Dugsmith," he said, offering her his hand.  
  
Hermione shook it. "Nice to meet you," she said. "And you're Penelope's....?"  
  
"Fiance," Jared supplied.  
  
"Oh, really? When are you gonna get married?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know...maybe next month? Until then, me and Pen are savoring our freedom," Jared said.  
  
Hermione looked confused. "You're not sure when you'll get married?! And what do you mean by savoring your freedom," she asked.  
  
Jared chuckled. "Oh, yeah, I forgot you're new in the elite family. Well, let's just put it this way. Arranged marriage," he said.  
  
"Oh," Hermione replied. Now it all made sense to her. "So you don't love her?"  
  
"No. But she's my friend so don't worry, I'm not gonna harm her," Jared assured her.  
  
Hermione nodded. "But why don't you guys object? Express your own feelings?" she asked.  
  
Jared sighed. "I wish I could do that. But that's the disadvantage of growing up with your folks. You get trained on how to act and to just say yes to whatever they tell you. And besides, what's the point? They won't listen to us anyway. And let me tell you, every rich pureblood had already tried. But they end up suffering the same fate as me," he said.  
  
"But that's unfair!" Hermione told him.  
  
"Yeah. So, a little advice, better make us of your free time, Razelle, before your day comes," Jared said.  
  
Hermione frowned. "What do you mean, my day? Surely I'm not going to be engaged to someone I don't like, right?" she said.  
  
Jared smiled. "Yeah right. Show me a miracle," he said.  
  
"Are you making fun of me?" Hermione said hotly.  
  
"Hey, no I'm not. But face it, sooner or later you'll get engaged with the wrong guy, or if you're lucky, the right one for you," Jared said.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, that will never happen. My parents can't do that to me. They simply can't because they love me and they know that I'm not going agree with them," she told him.  
  
"Alright, believe what you want to believe," Jared said.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
Hermione glanced around to see who or what was making that tapping noise. She glanced around to see Pegasus, Ron's new owl. His girlfriend Lavender gave it to him just last week and he was extremely happy to hand Pig to Ginny. She let the owl in and took the letter from its beak.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Hey! How are you doing? I hope you're parents had been treating you nicely because if they are like the Malfoys, we won't have second thoughts to bring you back here. You see, mum and Ginny are pretty worried and anxious to see you. Girls. I mean, you and Ginny just saw each other a few days ago and she was hoping she could meet you and go shopping. Yuck. Anyway, Fred and George are pretty busy planning their wedding. I pity their fiancées. How unlucky they must be. But I must admit, they're pretty cool and decent. It's a complete mystery that they could stand those twins. By the way, have you seen the new broomstick on the market, Rocketbeam? Oh, it's absolutely cool! Harry and I are planning to buy one. And the new menu on the Three Broomsticks, so mouthwatering!  
  
So, just take care okay? And oh, Ginny told me to tell you to owl her. Hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Ron  
  
Hermione laughed silently, shaking her head. "He hadn't changed, still talking about Quidditch and food," she thought to herself. She glanced at Pegasus who was looking at her expectantly. She sighed. "Ok, fine," she muttered. She gave the owl some treats before it gladly took off.  
  
Then, she remembered her parents told her to meet them somewhere in the 3rd floor so she quickly dashed there, thanks to the maids who toured her around the compound so she will know where to go. She knocked on the door and found her parents sitting on a sofa, comfortably sipping coffee.  
  
"Mom? Dad? You said you wanted to talk to me?" Hermione said.  
  
Her parents looked up. "Oh, yes, please sit down, dear," Mrs. Finlay said.  
  
Hermione obediently did so. "I have something to tell you too," she said.  
  
"Oh, alright. You go first," Mr. Finlay said as he took a sip of his coffee.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "Well, you know I used to work at the Muggle world as a fashion designer, right?" she said.  
  
Her parents nodded.  
  
"Now that I'm living here that means I'll have to find another job."  
  
"That's what we want to talk about with you, too. Your future," Mr. Finlay told her.  
  
"Oh," Hermione mumbled. "Well?"  
  
"I did mention at last night's party that you're the only heiress to the Finlay fortune, right?" Mr. Finlay said.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Yes, but you didn't put it that way," she said.  
  
"I know you're still adjusting to this new lifestyle, hon, but it'll have to push through. You have to understand, you're our only child, when we're gone, you'll take our place in the wizarding world and so from now on, things are going to be different and you'll never be the same Hermione Granger again," Mrs. Finlay explained.  
  
Hermione was about to protest but realized it was pointless because it wouldn't change her fate, her destiny. "Alright, I accept," she said.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Finlay's eyes widened and they smiled gratefully at her. "I knew it was a tough choice to make..." Mr. Finlay said. "So...you'll be helping me with business starting tomorrow. Financial problems and such."  
  
This made Hermione smile. "You bet! I love arithmacy," she said eagerly. Maybe being a heiress isn't so bad after all, she thought.  
  
"And must I remind you you'll have to appear in public more often? You'll have tons of interviews and your life will be in newspapers and magazines...There'll be more parties and-"  
  
"Mom, Dad, I'll be ok. Don't worry, I get what you mean," Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Ok. Another thing, Razelle...This will be quite a shock and I don't know if you could handle the news. You see, an...arranged marriage-"  
  
"Oh, mom, dad! Do you know Penelope Foxburn and Jared Dugsmith? Well, their parents arranged their marriage. How terrible! I mean, controlling them like robots, like they don't have feelings. Anyway, Jared told me my time will come but I told him that you'll never do such a thing," Hermione interrupted again, this time laughing.  
  
Her parents stared at each other nervously.  
  
"What's-the matter? I'm...sorry I interrupted you and..." Hermione said.  
  
"No, you didn't do anything. In fact, Razelle, honey, we're the ones who should say sorry. You see, you already have...a future husband," Mr. Finlay managed to say.  
  
Hermione stared at her parents for a while. Then she broke into a grin. "Oh, mom, dad, stop kidding around! Don't scare me!" she said, placing her hand on her chest.  
  
"I'm sorry, honey. We are serious," Mrs. Finlay said quietly. "Let me explain. When we were finishing our last year at Hogwarts, me and your father made a pact with our best friends. They, like us, were arranged to be married right after graduation, so the pact was...if ever our children turns out to be a boy and a girl, they would have to marry each other. When I gave birth to you, we told them all about you, being raised by Muggles and all that. They were disappointed that we couldn't raise you ourselves, but knew what would happen if my father found out, so they remained silent. But when my father died, we started looking for you, but didn't find you until now. I hope you understand, honey. Even though we disagree, we couldn't do anything. A pact is a pact and can never be broken."  
  
There were lots of questions in Hermione's mind. "I thought my Muggle mother was your only best friend?" she asked.  
  
"She was, and will only be. But my father told me not to socialize with mud- Muggle borns. So I had to befriend purebloods and that was how I met my other best friends, with secretly seeing your mother lots of times."  
  
"But you can't do that to me! You can't!" Hermione cried, now remembering what her future will be. "Do I look like a pet that can be given and handed down to anyone or anywhere else?"  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Finlay embraced her tight, hoping she will calm down. After a few minutes of crying, she did stop.  
  
"We're really, really, sorry, Razelle. We can't break our promise," Mr. Finlay said softly.  
  
For a while, all Hermione's anger faded when she saw her parents' faces. They were full of guilt and sorrow. She didn't want tot see them like that. It took a long time before she could say, "Ok, I accept." Maybe I'm really possessed, she thought.  
Another flood of tears streamed down her parents' faces as they embraced her again. "Oh, honey..." Mrs. Finlay said.  
  
After another crying session and sentimental moments, Hermione went to her room and cried her heart out. "Goodbye Hermione, Hello Razelle," she said bitterly.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
The Finlays were all gathered round the living room of Hermione's future husband's mansion. Her parents had told her they were going to visit her fiance's family. She observed the room and thought it as very elegant, although her parents had explained that they were still the richest family in the wizarding world.  
  
"Now, here comes your fiancé and his family, Razelle. Please behave," Mrs. Finlay whispered in Hermione's ear.  
  
She looked up and there enough walking dignified down the stairs were her fiancé and family, all clad in expensive looking clothes. As they descended down the stairs, Hermione had a better look of her future husband. She saw a familiar pair of blue-gray eyes and blond hair. Her jaw dropped as realization dawned over her. Her fiancé was none other than Draco Malfoy!  
  
Oh my God, she thought. She glanced to her left and saw Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy hugging her parents. Oh, no....she thought again.  
  
Then she did the only thing she could do. She fainted.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Oh, so sorry if it took me forever to post this one. And yes, this is sooooo boring and long, like my other chappies! Heh, so much for fun....Reviews plz....  
  
.PiNK NeoN 


	4. Marriage with a Malfoy

CHAPTER 4: MARRIAGE WITH A MALFOY  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes and stared at her surroundings, seeing she was on a king sized bed in a large, green colored room.  
  
"Oh, you're awake, miss," said a voice beside her.  
  
She turned around and saw Draco Malfoy looking intently at her. What the hell! she thought and then screamed, "Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!!"  
  
Draco rested his arm on his shoulder, his eyes full of concern. When he came down from the stairs, he was totally awed and swept away by his fiancee's elegance. She was nothing but an angel to him. Yes, perhaps his true love had been found. He liked every part of her, her lovely face, wavy brown hair and rosy lips. And when he watched her sleeping, he felt so different, like a part of his cold heart had been filled with warmth. He had never seen such beauty before, it was driving him crazy. "Miss, are you ok?" he asked.  
  
Hermione's eyes bulged and without second thought, hit his arm and moved to the other side of the bed, away from him. "Don't you 'Miss, are you ok' me!" she yelled. "Get away from me!"  
  
Draco frowned. "Miss, is something wrong? What's the matter?" he said worriedly. "Your parents..."  
  
Suddenly, Hermione stopped her wailing and felt as though a bucket of cold water was poured on her head. Then, she remembered. Her parents, her fiancé and his family..."Oh, my parents! Where-where are they? And where am I? How did I end up here? My fiancé..."  
  
Draco sat beside Hermione. "It's ok, everything's fine. Your parents and my parents are downstairs, talking. Did you know you fainted?" he said gently.  
  
"I-I...I did?" Hermione asked, totally forgetting who she is talking to.  
  
"Yes. When we had just descended down the stairs, you just...fainted. We didn't even get introduced. The house elves brought you here and Father and Mother told me to look after you. Are you ok now? Why did you faint?"  
  
Then, Hermione remembered it was Malfoy, as in, Draco Malfoy, sitting beside her. "You DON'T know?" she said in disbelief. "Who wouldn't faint to see YOU?!"  
  
Draco grinned slyly. "Ahh...you're another fan, then. Well, you're the luckiest girl in the world because I was chosen as you're fiancé. Only few people are only given the opportunity to meet the one-and-only," he said proudly, grinning cheekily and trying to impress his fiancée.  
Hermione gaped. The nerve! she thought angrily. Then, she realized he probably didn't know who she is, assuming he was flirting with Hogwarts' bookworm. "I am one unlucky gal to be paired with a monster such as yourself, Ferret boy!" she spat, giving him the hint and saying the last two words louder than usual.  
  
A sudden hit of realization dawned over Draco's face as his mouth hung open like a fish. All thoughts of his dream girl vanished and were replaced by horrible thoughts. "YOU?!" he roared.  
  
"Yes, me," Hermione said, glaring at him.  
  
"Well, get OUT of MY room!" Draco ordered.  
  
"What?! This is your...this..." Hermione glanced at the bed sheets, the pillows... "Aaaahhhhh!!! I slept in Malfoy's bed!!!!" she leaped out of the bed as though she was electrified.  
  
"Oh, no, Mudblood germs!!!!!!" Draco exclaimed. "TIPPY!!!!!"  
  
Instantly, a house elf came. "Master Draco, sir?"  
  
"Throw this bed sheets and pillows and give me new ones!" Draco commanded. The house elf did as told and soon disappeared.  
  
Hermione's eyes reduced into slits. "We will see about this, Malfoy, we will see. I will not let my parents force me to marry you, of all people. They cannot make me!" she said as she went out of the room, Draco following her.  
  
"You're right, mudblood. My father cannot do this to me! Why did they choose a mudblood like you? I don't understand! And to think that they said my fiancée is beautiful?!" Draco said angrily.  
  
"You don't understand, Malfoy? Of course your parents cannot make you marry a Muggle born, which means that I, Francesca Razelle Finlay a.k.a. Hermione Granger, is nothing but a rich pureblood. Get it now? Or do I need to repeat it for your tiny brain to understand?" Hermione said.  
  
Draco stopped in his tracks. "Oh, god! I don't believe it?! I mean, YOU'RE the missing heir of the Finlays?! I totally forgot!" he exclaimed, shocked.  
  
Hermione smirked. "Meaning, you cannot call me a mudblood anymore or else I'll hire an assassin to kill you. Plus, are you forgetting our family's richer than yours?" she said.  
  
Draco glared icily at Hermione. "I don't care. I will call you whatever I want to call. And no way will you be my bride!" he said. They reached the living room on the east wing of the manor with constant arguments and shouting that echoed through the corridors. They found their parents laughing and talking animatedly. Yes, even Lucius. And we're talking about the bastard, cold hearted Slytherin that always torture mudbloods and other enemies.  
  
"Honey, you're awake! Oh, we've been so worried about you!" Mrs. Finlay said, hugging her daughter. She didn't notice her flushed face and the steam coming out of her ears.  
  
"Yes. You scared us so much. Are you ok now?" Mrs. Malfoy said, looking worriedly at Hermione. Hermione had never imagined the day that the Malfoys would treat her just like any normal being.  
  
"N-yes," Hermione answered politely. Then she turned to her parents. "There's something I really have to tell you. It's very important."  
  
"Ok. What is it, dear?" Mrs. Finlay asked.  
  
"Mom, dad, and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I am sorry to disappoint you but I am never going to marry that-that pathetic excuse for a human!" Hermione exclaimed, pointing at Draco.  
  
"Hermione, your language!" Mr. Finlay said, taken aback.  
  
"And do you think I want to marry you, huh, mudblood? Don't flatter yourself! I swear to the gods that I will never let you be my bride, you-you filthy little mudblood!!!" Draco screeched, his face red.  
  
"Draco!" Lucius said, a hint of anger in his voice. He gave his son "the look", hoping to silence him the way he always told him. But now, his son wasn't even listening.  
  
"Shut up, you ferret! I deserve someone better to marry than you! You are such an insufferable, arrogant, self centered git!" Hermione exclaimed, standing up.  
  
Draco stood up too. "And you, you are nothing but a piece of scum! You don't even look like a pureblood! You, Miss I-know-all-the- answers!" Draco shouted back.  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Know-it-all!"  
  
"Prick!"  
  
"Asshole!"  
  
"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Lucius roared. The two went back to their seats and cowered under the look he was giving them.  
  
"Hermione, dear, we have expected more from you. That behavior is simply unlady-like," Mrs. Finlay said sternly.  
  
Hermione blushed, feeling very ashamed of herself.  
  
"And you, Draco, have you forgotten your manners? Did your Father and I not taught you enough? You disgraced us!" Mrs. Malfoy said.  
  
Both teens bent down their heads.  
  
"What can you say for yourselves?" Mr. Finlay said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Draco muttered.  
  
"Me too," Hermione said.  
  
"Alright, as long as you promise to behave from now on," Mrs. Malfoy said.  
  
"We promise," both said in unison.  
  
"Good. So now we can go," Mrs. Finlay said happily.  
  
Draco quirked an eyebrow. "And where would that be?" he asked.  
  
"Our business," Lucius told his son. "You two will be left here for a while. Don't worry, Hermione dear, your parents will fetch you later. For the meantime, you go hang out. And Draco, no going out of this manor."  
  
"Yes, Father," Draco replied dully.  
  
"Mom, Dad, you can't let me stay with *him*!" Hermione cried but bit her lip and silenced herself at the look the grown ups were giving her and Draco.  
  
"Goodbye, dear! See you later!" Mrs. Finlay said before they apparated. Then, Draco and Hermione were the only ones left.  
  
Hermione sat on the couch, her face on her hands. "I can't believe this! I can't!" she said.  
  
"Well, believe it, mudblood, because it's gonna happen," Draco said.  
  
Hermione stood up. "No it cannot!" she said. "And don't call me mudblood!"  
  
Draco smirked. How could he do that at a time like this? Hermione thought. Then his expression changed and he looked like he was about to murder someone. "You, my fiancée?! Ughh!!!" he said in disgust and started to head upstairs.  
  
"Wait!" Hermione called. "Where's your library?"  
  
"Who bloody cares? Go find it yourself!" Draco snapped and stomped up the stairs.  
Hermione decided not to follow him as it would irritate him more. That prick, she thought. Curiously, she went to the left corridor and admired the sculptures and paintings. On her way, she stumbled on a house elf.  
  
"Um, I was wondering, can you tell me where the library is?" she asked.  
  
"Lopsy will show Miss the library," the elf said as he led Hermione into another flight of stairs and paused at a massive room with heavy mahogany doors.  
  
"Whoa!" Hermione said in awe as she stared at the many books. It looked like a bigger version of her already big library in her room.  
  
"Does Miss want anything else?" the elf asked.  
  
"No, thank you. You can leave me now," Hermione replied.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
BANG!  
  
Hermione sighed and turned the page of the book she was reading. "Victoria pleaded with her stepmother but-"  
  
CRASH!  
  
She calmed herself. Nothing's wrong, she told herself. "-she ignored her. The sweet innocent girl-"  
  
THUD!  
  
Annoyed, Hermione instantly shut the book close. "Aargh!!! What the hell is making that racket?!" she exclaimed. "How am I supposed to concentrate on this novel?" She put the book back on the shelf and left the library, searching for somebody. Then, she spotted Tippy the house elf.  
  
"Miss wants Tippy?" the elf asked.  
  
"Yes. I would like to ask who is making that horrible sound upstairs," Hermione said.  
  
"Ah, that is Master Draco sir," the elf explained, "Master Draco sir is having another tantrum on the drawing room. "  
  
Hermione frowned. "That Malfoy! How dare he!" she said. "Can you lead me to the drawing room? I want to speak with him."  
  
Tippy's eyes widened and he looked at Hermione pleadingly. "Miss must not enter the room while Master Draco is angry. Miss will get hurt," the elf said.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Will you please guide me there?" she said.  
  
Tippy nodded and reluctantly led her upstairs to the Malfoy's drawing room. "No wonder I could very well hear the sounds, it's just above the library," she thought as she heard another shatter of broken glass.  
  
"Malfoy! Open the door! Malfoy!!!" Hermione shouted as she knocked on the door. More crashing were heard but the knob remained locked. Having no choice, Hermione pulled out her wand and whispered, "Alohamora" and the lock clicked.  
  
She gently pushed the door open and found herself face to face with a very pissed off and raging Draco, a vase on his hand, ready to be crushed.  
  
"What the hell Granger!" he exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean, me? Look at this place!" Hermione said as she stared at the many broken pieces of glass and vases lying on the carpet. Some of the chairs were missing legs and the curtains were torn. All in all, it looked like a tornado had gone through here.  
  
"Go away Granger!" Draco shouted as he broke another piece of expensive figurine. And then another. And another.  
  
"MALFOY!" Hermione yelled. Draco stopped for a while.  
  
"Look, I don't know why on earth you are destroying this room-"  
  
"You have no right to know why!" Draco interrupted and grabbed another of his mother's favorite tea cup and smashed it into pieces.  
  
Hermione glared at him before continuing. "-but you have to stop because-"  
  
"You cannot make me stop!" Draco interrupted yet again. He kicked an old jar lying centimeters away from his feet.  
  
"Wait! Will you just-"  
  
Another crash. Hermione got herself wounded this time as one piece of broken glass made contact to her white skin. Getting fed up with Draco's "Malfoy behavior", she hit Draco with a spell and he stood there, stiff as a board.  
  
"Now that you're settled, you have to listen to me," Hermione started. She saw anger in Draco's moving steel eyes. "You have to stop this nonsense so I can continue with my reading. That is all. If you do not stop, I am not going to hesitate to hex you. I am serious." With that she released Draco from the spell.  
  
"You actually barged in the room, interrupting what I'm doing and setting a spell on me just to tell me to stop so you could continue reading?!" Draco asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes," Hermione replied. She had that glint in her eyes that Draco couldn't interpret.  
  
"Fine! Now go away!" Draco said  
  
"But-"  
  
Draco slammed the door on her face. He heard an exasperated sigh and the sound of fading footsteps. Good, he thought. Then, he continued his work of breaking furnitures. Moments later, he heard Hermione's loud voice.  
  
"MAAAALFOOOOOYYY!!!!!"  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Hermione was more than glad to get out of Malfoy Manor. On the way home, her parents lectured her about proper behavior and stressed the importance of being courteous and polite to well known families like the Malfoys. Of course, she was only half-listening. She was busy thinking about her future with Malfoy. She shuddered at the thought. Nobody at Hogwarts would believe that, she thought bitterly. When she arrived home, she quickly rushed to her room and lied down on her bed. "Wonder what's on the news?" she muttered. "Accio Daily Prophet!" She let out a gasp as she caught sight of it. There enough, is a picture of her, almost unrecognizable, on the front page.  
  
HEIRESS AND LONG LOST DAUGHTER OF THE FINLAYS, FOUND!  
  
Francesca Razelle Finlay, the long lost daughter and heiress to the Finlay fortunes, had been found by parents Margaret Florence and Audrey Vinch Finlay. The name Finlay was known to be the richest pureblooded family in the wizarding world and the closest friends of the Malfoys.  
At a recent held welcome party for the heiress, we found Razelle chatting with teen couple Penelope Foxburn and Jared Dugsmith. The stunning Razelle is a sight to behold and according to Mr. and Mrs. Finlay, aside from looks, she also has brains. According to the young Finlay she has no lover, although there is a rumour about a secret relationship going on between the latter and campus cutie and heartthrob Draco Malfoy, son of highly respected Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
Hermione crumpled the newspaper and threw it on her waste bin. "Me and Malfoy? Secret relationship? I'm surprised the author's not Rita Skeeter!" she said to no one in particular. "Oh, well, at least they don't know we're engaged. Because I'm not gonna let that happen..."  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! As usual, I updated late! LOL! Hope you like this although as usual, it's a little boring. Hey, do you think Draco's behaving a little wild or something? And Hermione? Is she acting normal? Come on, you guys, review and tell me what you can say. Plus, I need recommended HermDraco fics to read! 


	5. Unwanted Visitors

CHAPTER 5: UNWELCOME VISITORS  
  
Hermione lay on her bed, sleeping peacefully. She had been locked in her room since the day she found out she would be marrying the arrogant Draco Malfoy and neither her parents nor the maids and house elves could make her go out.  
  
She stirred in her sleep, moaning. Finally, she opened her eyes and was met by sunlight pouring out of her open window. Yawning, she got out of bed and put on her fuzzy pink slippers and made her way to her gigantic bathroom.  
  
She then stayed in her Jacuzzi for hours, doing some thinking about how upside down her world is. But she didn't know what surprise awaits her this morning...  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Draco scowled as he walked towards his father's office. He was definitely in a bad mood, not only because of the whole "marriage" thing but also because his father had requested to see him at such an early time, his daily sleeping habit records of eleven hours a day was ruined.  
  
Adjusting his t-shirt, he knocked loudly on the door.  
  
"Come in, Draco," he heard Lucius say.  
  
Draco did as he was told and looked at his father who was standing up, arms crossed, looking outside the vast Malfoy estate. "You called me father?" he asked.  
  
Lucius spun around to face his son. "Yes. I want to speak with you," he said.  
  
"Well, go on, I'm listening, Father."  
  
Lucius locked eyes with his son. Grey eyes met with grey. "I want to discuss something about your upcoming marriage," he told him.  
  
Draco started to feel his veins pop out. "Oh, please, Father," he said exasperatedly. "I *told* you I don't want to have anything to do with that Mudblood Granger. Even if you give me all the gold in Gringotts, I won't marry her."  
  
Lucius sent his son his well known death glare. "Let's try not having you inherit the Malfoy fortunes when we're gone. I may as well, give it to...charity."  
  
Draco's eyes bulged. He would never in the world imagine him not being the Malfoy heir. "You would not," he said quietly.  
  
Lucius grinned wickedly. "Oh, but I would. And I will, if that means you disobeying me," he said icily.  
"But father-"  
  
"No buts. I will ask you one last time, will you marry Miss Finlay?" It was more of an order than a question. Lucius looked at his son, who was trying to battle with his inner self.  
  
"Son, tell me, what is it that you don't like about her? She's top of everything when she was at Hogwarts, she was even better than you-"  
  
"Oh, please, don't remind me," Draco said, rolling his eyes but immediately shut his mouth at the glare his father was giving him.  
  
"-and she's very, very gorgeous. To tell you the truth, she was the prettiest girl I have ever seen, even prettier than her mother and your's. Importantly, her family is the richest of all wizarding world and you could just imagine how many gold would make if you combine their fortune with ours. And don't forget that your mother and I are best friends with her parents, until now. Plus, there's the cannot-be-broken pact. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"  
  
"Yes, father," Draco said tonelessly. He couldn't believe he woke up very early just to hear his own father babble on about Hermione's and how great and pretty she is. It made him sick. But a nasty voice in his head told him, "But even you thought she was pretty! You even fell for her the first time you saw her at your mansion. You thought of her as your angel."  
  
"So back to my question earlier, are you going to marry her or not?" Lucius said, giving Draco the You-better-answer-it-right-or-else look.  
  
Draco fidgeted. It took him a lot of his will power to say, "Yes, father."  
  
Lucius grinned. "Good. You made the right decision, son. You won't regret it for sure," he told him.  
  
Draco refrained himself from saying, "Like, I regret being born just to marry Granger!"  
  
"So," Lucius said, his grin broadening, "As her fiancé, I want you to go at the Finlay Mansion today, right now, visit her and try to get to know her better. Use the charms you have been boasting about and make her fall in love with you. I knew you were enemies when you were at Hogwarts, but times have changed."  
  
Draco felt like he is going to have a heart attack. But he didn't let his father see his disgusted face as he didn't want any further punishments. "Yes, father," he said for the third time that day.  
  
"That's my boy. Now go," Lucius said, "And oh, I might as well suggest roses. It always works with me when I was your age."  
  
Draco nodded and walked defeatedly out of the room. It had never occurred to him that his father would be the type who was a ladies' man during his time. But then, he was always handsome, just like him.  
  
Muttering and cursing Hermione on his way to his room, he went to his dresser and rang a bell. Instantly, the family tailor apparated in front of him.  
  
"How can I be of assistance, Young Master Malfoy?" the guy said in his strong Italian accent, bowing at him.  
  
"Lumiere, I need an elegant outfit in a few minutes," Draco told him icily.  
  
"For what occasion, Young Master?" Lumiere asked.  
  
Draco looked at him sourly. Flashes of anger crossed his eyes. "Do you really need to know?" he said angrily.  
  
Lumiere trembled and felt his knees go weak under Draco's glare. "Y- yes," he stammered.  
  
Draco looked even madder. But he needed to go as soon as possible before his father sees him still lingering about in the manor. "For my visit to my fiancée," he said bitterly.  
  
Lumiere smiled. "Ah, the elegant Razelle Finlay," he said. "Everyone in the manor had been talking about your upcoming marriage, Young Master. I haven't seen her in person but one look at her picture in the Daily Prophet and I am ought to believe that she is the most stunning, gorgeous lady that I have ever-"  
  
"Stop praising the stupid mudblood and just start making my clothes!" Draco snapped, his face getting hot.  
  
Lumiere flinched. "Cer-certainly, Young Master Malfoy," he said and made a run for the door. He couldn't help but notice that the Young Master had blushed furiously, something which he never did. He smiled. "Ah, love. Sooner or later he will realize his feelings for the lucky lady who had made the Young Master's once cold frozen heart beat once more," he thought.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Draco emerged from the Finlays' fireplace in their living room on the third floor. Brushing soot and dirt off his newly made robes, he stepped gracefully out of the fireplace holding a bouquet of especially trimmed roses that he was sure Hermione would love.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Draco turned around to see Mrs. Finlay clad in her usual super expensive clothes. She was standing just by the door, a surprised look on her face. "Um, hi, Mrs. Finlay. I hope I didn't frighten you or anything?"  
  
Mrs. Finlay laughed.  
  
Somehow it reminded Draco of how Hermione laugh. He loved hearing that sweet infectious laugh coming from his arch enemy's lips. But he shook his thoughts away.  
  
"Of course I'm ok, though you did surprise me," Mrs. Finlay said. "Oh, those flowers are lovely! I'm sure Razelle will like them."  
  
Draco put his acting skills to a test. "I don't know, Mrs. Finlay...after all, I don't know her too well...Where is she? I had been dying to see her since the day I met her," he half lied because he *did* liked Hermione back at the manor when he didn't know it was her.  
  
Mrs. Finlay shook her head. "Oh, you teens are so in love. Of course Hermione will love that. She likes roses. Anyway, I will go wake her up. Please sit down and wait for her," she told him.  
  
"Alright, thank you Mrs. Finlay," Draco replied politely.  
  
"Nonsense! Call me Mother," Mrs. Finlay insisted.  
  
"Ok, um, m-mother," Draco said uncomfortably.  
  
With this, Mrs. Finlay left the room. Draco stared at his surroundings. He had been to this house millions of times since his parents and Hermione's loved to spend time with each other. And during those times he would be very lonely and bored, with no one his age to talk to. But not in this lifetime, he thought happily as visions of him teasing Hermione who was red in anger entered his head, making him smile.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Hermione was relaxing in her room after her bath when there was a knock and her mother came in, a huge smile on her face. Hermione thought she had never seen her mother this happy, except the time when they got reunited.  
  
"Oh, good morning, mum. What's with the good mood?" she said.  
  
Mrs. Finlay beamed at her. "Oh, you wouldn't believe it, honey, but Draco came here and surprised you. He's waiting for you downstairs," she told her daughter happily.  
  
Hermione scowled. "Draco? As in Draco MALFOY?!" she said, puzzled.  
  
"Why, yes! Draco, your fiancé..." Mrs. Finlay said, wondering about her child's behavior.  
  
Then, Hermione groaned. She looked disappointed as memories at the Malfoy Mansion came back to her. "I thought it was only a dream. One big scary nightmare," she said, sighing.  
  
Mrs. Finlay frowned. "Hermione, we already discussed this and..."  
  
"Alright, mum, I remember. And I'm going downstairs, just give me a minute to get changed. Third floor in the living room, you said?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes. Don't keep him waiting. Good luck," Mrs. Finlay said and closed the door behind her.  
  
Hermione groaned. "Good luck? What is she thinking?!" she said in disbelief.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Draco was getting impatient. Fifteen minutes had passed and Hermione hadn't graced him with her presence. And he hated waiting.  
  
Granger, Granger, where on earth are you? He thought angrily.  
  
As if she heard him, Hermione came inside, a scowl on her face. If it wasn't Hermione, he would have fallen in love with the girl standing before him. She was wearing scarlet robes that accentuate her nice figure and high heeled sandals and her hair was tied up in a ponytail.  
  
"Well, hello, Malfoy. Fancy ruining my morning," Hermione said icily. She looked furious.  
  
Draco smirked. "It's good to know I succeeded to," he said.  
  
Hermione dismissed his response. "Anyway, why are you here? Don't you know that you're not welcome?" she asked instead.  
  
"My oh so sweet father," Draco said sarcastically. "He asked me to come here so we could 'get to know each other' and give you these stupid roses." He rudely handed her the bouquet.  
  
Hermione threw the flowers back at Draco, glaring at him. "I don't want anything from you!" she told him.  
  
"Like I want to give it to you!" Draco said sarcastically.  
  
But Hermione had other things in her mind. "But Malfoy-"  
  
"Draco," Draco corrected.  
  
Hermione looked at him, puzzled. "Huh?"  
  
"I said call me Draco. Is my name hard to pronounce?" Draco said irritably.  
  
"Aren't you going to insult me? Call me mudblood or something?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm actually surprised you want me to call you a mudblood, but I can't. Not unless you are one," Draco said. "Care to show me around? Not that I don't know this house."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "What *is* the matter with you?! Why are you acting so strange?! It's like you've...you've already accepted we're gonna be married!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Ah, so you don't like me nice, eh? Don't worry, I don't intend to be nice when it's only the two of us. Like, now?"  
  
"You haven't answered my question," Hermione told him.  
  
"Oh," Draco said. He sighed. "Well, it's kind of like I finally agreed to the marriage."  
  
"WHAT?!" Hermione shouted, causing the hairs at the back of Draco's neck to rise. She looked furious. "Why?!"  
  
"I don't want to lose my place in the family, Granger. And I'm sure neither do you, especially if you don't want to let your parents down. I know you're not the type of person to do that, right Granger?" Draco said.  
  
"Oh, I know! But..." Hermione whined.  
  
"Oh, just shut up," Draco said.  
  
Hermione looked frantic. "But Malfoy, you can't!"  
  
"Can't what?"  
  
"You can't accept that I'd be your bride! We have to find a way...somehow! You have to help me!" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Ha! Help you, Granger? You've got to be kidding me," Draco said, laughing.  
  
"I am serious!"  
  
"So am I," Draco told her.  
  
"But Malfoy...this is for your own good too! You don't want to marry me, right?" Hermione said desperately, her brown eyes shimmering.  
  
"No, of course not! But as I have said, my father will not pass his fortune to me if I don't marry you," Draco said as though talking to a three year old.  
  
Hermione sighed and slumped on the couch next to Draco. She hugged her knees tightly. "I don't want a life like this..." she murmured. Locks of brown hair fell off her pretty face.  
  
Draco sighed. "Neither do I. But for God's sake, stop being so dramatic, Granger!" he told her.  
  
Just then, they heard footsteps and someone calling them.  
  
"It's your mother, Granger. At least look a little happy to see me around," Draco whispered as he straighted himself. Hermione did the same and picked up the flowers and pretended to sniff them.  
  
"Oh, there you are! I was wondering we're you were. Hermione, dear, why don't you show Draco your room?" Mrs. Finlay said as she emerged from the doorway.  
  
"Oh, but-"  
  
Draco stepped on her shin and said quickly. "Oh, that would be delightful! Don't you think so, Hermione?" he said the word Hermione at the same time he pressed on her foot more tightly. Unfortunately, Hermione's mother did not notice.  
  
"S-sure!" Hermione replied. She made a mental note to strangle Draco the moment they were out of her mother's sight.  
  
"Well, that's great! I'll be in the 34th floor if you need me," Mrs. Finlay said and with a bright smile, apparated.  
  
Hermione shot daggers at Draco. "What was that for?" she cried.  
  
Draco smirked. "Aren't you gonna show me to your room?" he asked instead.  
  
Don't slap him, don't slap him, Hermione kept repeating to herself as she led Draco up to her room, which took a few minutes to reach.  
  
"Not bad, Granger," Draco surveyed. "I'm surprised you don't have pictures of me hanging on the walls. But perhaps it's in your bedroom." He proceeded to walk up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
"Don't go there!" Hermione exclaimed but she was too late.  
  
"Hmm...neat and organized, just like the bookworm you are," Draco said and carelessly plopped down on her bed.  
  
"Ewww!!! Get off my bed!" Hermione whined.  
  
Draco didn't move a muscle. "You look like a dynamite when you're angry," he told her.  
  
Hermione gritted her teeth. "One of these days, you are gonna be so dead," she said.  
  
"Why, thanks for telling me ahead of time, Granger. Therefore I could arrange my funeral early. Have you thought of a nice place for a burial?" Draco said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Well..." Hermione pretended to look thoughtful, "I suppose a garbage can will be alright for your corpse to rest in peace."  
  
"Thank you SO much for your concern," Draco said sweetly.  
  
Then, they were interrupted again by a loud knocking on the door.  
  
"Open," Hermione said dully.  
  
A house elf came inside and bowed at the two. "Miss, two people are waiting for you downstairs. They were insisting they are friends of yours."  
  
"I don't happen to-OH MY GOSH!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes wide and her hands clasped to her mouth. "I TOTALLY FORGOT!"  
  
Draco smirked. "For once you forgot something, Granger. What a miracle!" he said.  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, was frantic. "Um, could you please tell them to wait for a minute?" she told the house elf. It nodded and disappeared in a flash.  
Hermione started pacing the room. "Oh, NO! What am I going to do? What? What? What? What?" she muttered frantically.  
  
"Is something the matter, Granger? What did you forget?"  
  
Hermione turned to face him. "I forgot that I invited Harry and Ron over TODAY! Oh, what am I going to do?!" she cried.  
  
"Really, Granger. Just my luck," Draco said. The thought of spending time with Hermione Granger was already torture to him, but to see the Wonder Twins, let's just say its murder for Draco.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Hermione froze. It sounded like Harry.  
  
"Oh, no! What do I do? What do I do?" Hermione cried.  
  
"Hermione?" This time the call became louder and Hermione could hear footsteps.  
  
"He's coming HERE!" Hermione said, panicked.  
  
"What? The famous Harry Potter? Oh, no! Make way!" Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Kill me later," Hermione told him and before he could protest, shoved him inside her closet large enough for five people to fit into. Just as she closed the closet, Harry and Ron came barging in.  
  
"Um, sorry we went inside without permission, but we were sooo anxious to see you, and you have a lot of explaining to do, especially about this house, I mean, mansion..." Harry said, looking nervously for traces of anger on Hermione's face but saw none.  
  
Hermione hugged both Harry and Ron. "Oh, I've missed you sooo much!" she squealed.  
  
Ron blushed at Hermione's tight embrace. "Yeah," he said. "So are you going to explain everything?"  
  
"Of course. Perhaps we could get out of my room and talk somewhere else? Say, in the kitchens? I'm sure you'll like it, Ron," Hermione said, desperate to shoo them out of her room before Draco attempted to get out.  
  
"Did you say kitchen? Well, what are we waiting for?" Ron said and followed Hermione into a large room. Harry trailed behind, his mouth hanging open. As soon as the house elves working inside saw them, they immediately started bringing loads of food, much to Ron's pleasure.  
  
"So, explain," Harry told Hermione.  
  
"I'm really, really, really sorry I didn't tell you sooner, it's just that, I don't know exactly how to break it to you two...Have you read the Daily Prophet yesterday?" Hermione said as they sat down, Ron too busy in eating.  
  
"Well, we didn't read it, but we caught a sight of that girl on the picture. She looked a lot like- OH MY GOD! YOU'RE THE GIRL IN THE PICTURE!!!!" Harry's voice was enough to produce an earthquake.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Took you too long to figure it out...Really, Harry, what did you expect when you saw this house?" she said.  
  
"I figured that you'd be super duper rich, but it never crossed my mind that you're that girl in the-"  
  
"BLOODY HELL! That girl was HERMIONE?!" Ron exclaimed, his attention suddenly away from his food. He, too, was as white and shocked as Harry.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said coolly.  
  
"So...so-that'll make your parents....OH MY! That kind lady who welcomed us earlier who said she was your real mom was actually Mrs. Margaret Florence Finlay!" Ron yelled, his jaw open.  
  
It took a long time before Harry and Ron recovered from the shock. Hermione, meanwhile, was getting worried about Draco. What if he's on his way here right now? She thought. But then relaxed and assured herself that it'll be ok. Hours passed and Hermione was getting sure that Draco was probably just in some corner of the house. Finally, she gave up and went to her room to check on him, telling her best friends that she forgot to turn something off.  
  
"Malfoy..." Hermione whispered as she caught sight of him.  
  
Apparently, Draco had already gotten out of the closet and was already sitting comfortably on her bed, looking murderous and dangerous. "Hello, Granger..." he whispered.  
  
Hermione looked uncomfortable under Draco's death glare. "Uh..."  
  
Draco immediately pinned her to the wall. Hermione flinched.  
  
"Let me go!" she said.  
  
"You-are-going-to-pay-big-time-young-lady," Draco whispered threateningly, his eyes burning in anger.  
  
Hermione tried her best to struggle, but found that she could not. "Malfoy! I said let me-"  
  
Her sentence was interrupted by a loud bang and she found Harry and Ron on the doorway, rooted to the spot.  
  
"MALFOY?!"  
  
"H-Harry? R-Ron?" Hermione stammered, shocked.  
  
Draco released Hermione and faced the Wonder Twins. "Why, hello, Potter, Weasley," he sneered.  
  
Harry and Ron were still shocked. They looked petrified. Soon, Harry gathered his courage to speak. "He-hermione...." Was the only thing he could say.  
  
"How dare you, two! Hermione, I thought you're our best friend! You go to your room telling us lies but in reality you really came her just to SNOG MALFOY, of all people!" Ron exclaimed, his face as red as his hair.  
  
Hermione looked taken aback. "Excuse ME!" she shouted, blushing. "I did not!"  
  
"YOU LIAR! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US?!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SOMETHING AS RIDICULOUS AS THAT!"  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU'RE OUR BEST FRIEND!"  
  
Draco watched in amusement as the Golden Trio fight with each other, shouting each other hoarse. He took back his word earlier that he didn't want to come face to face with them, but now that they were fighting, he couldn't wish for a better way of entertainment.  
  
"I've had enough! I'm going! Harry, coming?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry said and the both of them stepped outside.  
  
Draco smirked. "Hey! I haven't even announced to you our good news! *Mione* and I are engaged! Would you be so kind as to be the best man at the wedding, Potter?" he called after them.  
  
Hermione stared at him, her eyes popping and her mouth wide open.  
  
Harry and Ron, on the other hand, stopped in their tracks and went back to Malfoy. Ron grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"What are you talking about, Malfoy?!" Ron roared.  
  
Draco remained calm. In fact, he even managed to smirk. "Why? Want to be the best man? I suppose Potter wouldn't object..." he said. Ron gripped him even tighter.  
  
"RON!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Come on, Ron! Let's not waste our time in such things," Harry told him and pulled him off Draco. Then, he faced Hermione. "This isn't true, though?"  
  
Hermione had gone white again. She hung her head. "Yes, but you know I didn't-"  
  
"That's all I need to hear. And I never thought you'd stoop so low, Hermione," Harry said, obviously hurt. He and Ron sauntered away, slamming the door behind them.  
  
"Well, they sure didn't take the news very well," Draco said, happy that he made his enemies mad.  
  
"Go away, Malfoy," Hermione said quietly. She was standing, avoiding his eyes. But Draco saw the tears sliding down her cheeks.  
  
"Look, Granger, if you're-"  
  
"Please leave," Hermione pleaded.  
  
Draco knew he couldn't do anything. "Fine. But you shouldn't cry just because-"  
  
"Just because what?!" Hermione spat, "You've lost me my best friends, that's what!!!!"  
  
Draco figured she's really angry so he slid out of the room as quietly as possible. As soon as he closed his door, he heard sobs coming inside. He was about to open the door again, but thought better of it. He went to the fireplace and flooed back to the manor, where he sat brooding over his very bad deed. Draco sighed. He hated it when he felt his least favorite emotion: guilt.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@* Ok fine! I know! Draco's such a jerk in this story! It sucks! And as usual, this chapter came out late! Oh, you know me...Besides, last week was my birthday, and I was really busy...Reviews!!!! 


End file.
